


Apple-Caramel Whatever-Something Soy Latte

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Autumn, Coffee, Euroshipping, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou pushes for what he wants.</p><p>Kaiba learns to believe in the Heart of the Coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple-Caramel Whatever-Something Soy Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from timelord-on-board.tumblr.com
> 
> who has the more complicated Starbucks order

Kaiba pushed open the wooden door to the coffee shop accompanied by a happy jingle from above. The bells were unneeded, but added to the cozy, hometown atmosphere of Luckey Bean Cafe. Ryou followed along shyly, his head down and cheeks pink from the crisp autumn air that had made its way into Domino City a few days ago. But they were perhaps pink for more reasons that simply the chill.

They were still new into their relationship and still learning each other’s quirks, and how to communicate. Kaiba had insisted on an afternoon coffee, but Ryou refused to step foot into a Starbucks, despite standing right outside of one.

After a small but fierce battle, Kaiba agreed to walk the two blocks to this little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop in exchange for a homemade dinner. Ryou was picking up on that weakness of his much too easily… that and he made these adorable puppy-dog eyes.

Kaiba had to admit, letting the creampuff win the argument wasn’t the worst thing ever. The place was cozy and warm with the scent of coffee. Patrons lounged in lowered voices as cafe jazz danced through the speakers.

As they stepped into line, Kaiba tucked away the sunglasses he wore to hide himself from the public, but he didn’t remove the hat. Instead, he pulled the collar of his coat up around his jawline and flicked his eyes around for any annoying paparazzi. He hardly noticed Ryou getting closer as he stared up at the menu of drinks.

“Oh, the pumpkin latte looks delicious,” the boy commented airily to himself as he gazed as the chalk drawing of said drink.

“We could have gotten that at Starbucks,” Kaiba groused unhappily, and lightly steered Ryou’s warmth away when he was getting too close.

“But that’s a chain,” Ryou commented, not even noticing the light hand on his side when he was pushed away. He peered up at Kaiba with his too-large eyes, feigning the innocent man Kaiba was sure was a lie. “This is family owned.”

“Pfft, coffee is coffee,” he tried again to disagree and mentally noted how Ryou got closer again, seemingly unconscious of it, until they were touching the sides of their arms. It was getting annoying.

“Not at all!” Ryou protested, all smiles. “They put their heart and soul into their coffee. Kind of like the Heart of the Cards.”

“Coffee is nothing like the Heart of the Cards!” Kaiba snapped. Honestly, comparing dueling with coffee?! Pathetic. Ryou might be a gamer, but they played different games. “It’s brewed the same as anywhere else. There’s nothing special about this place and the next.”

Instantly, Ryou shrunk away, dropped his head and picked at a loose thread on his sweater. “I think it makes a difference,” he muttered.

Kaiba scoffed and nearly rolled his eyes but kept his peace. Trying this relationship thing again–a real one, not one fabricated for the press–was irritating at best. He had to wonder why he even tried; it was taxing on his person and compromising was never his strong suit.

Not another word was spoken expect their orders (”Coffee, black.”) until they had their drinks and sat at a corner table that looked out to the chilly autumn streets. Ryou was sullenly poking at the pile of whipped cream on the top of his, not even taking a sip of his apple-caramel whatever-something soy latte.

When Kaiba took a gulp of his coffee he was hit with a bit of shock. Okay, so the coffee was good. Like, actually decent to where drinking it like a scorching hot shot wasn’t necessary to get it from the cup to his belly. Kaiba frowned down at his half-empty mug, then over at the sulking boy with too much hair. “It’s good,” he muttered and turned away, sniffed the air, and put his nose up. No way he’d give Ryou too much satisfaction.

To the CEO’s dismay, Ryou much preferred to smile and beamed up at him. “Really? You like it?”

“It’s decent,” Kaiba scoffed. He pushed his mug out of the way and reached for Ryou’s. “What did you get again?”

“It was a- wait, don’t! It’s still hot!” Ryou babbled and flailed his arms when Kaiba didn’t hesitate to take a large gulp.

Kaiba made a face of discontentment. “This is sweet,” he complained.

“It’s supposed to be,” Ryou argued lightly and took the mug back. He took a sip himself after blowing on it, savoring the spicy tastes. “It’s delicious!”

Kaiba rolled his eyes and washed the apple down with the rest of his coffee.

“So…” Ryou began, obviously trying to get a reaction as he leaned closer. “You like it, don’t you? Coffee with real care is different.”

Kaiba didn’t dignify that with a response, nor did he deny it. Instead, he settled for something in the middle with a half shrug of his shoulder.

He could almost HEAR the smile Ryou had, and it took Kaiba a moment to realize he was touching his side again. Kaiba snapped his head to Ryou with a dark, foreboding expression, but before he could yell at the boy to shove off, he found arms slung around his neck like a warm scarf and apple-caramel lips on his.

Immediately, Kaiba jerked back, but it was too late. He had a taste… of the most delicious coffee that ever passed his lips. The young CEO glared daggers at the blushing boy that suddenly found a burn mark on the table very interesting.

“Heart of the Coffee, right?” Ryou shyly stated as he hid himself behind another drink.


End file.
